


down highways to eden (like my body’s the apple you’re eatin’)

by countingto15



Series: if we spot it [2]
Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Car Sex, Hopeful Ending, I suppose, Light Angst, M/M, Parking Lot Sex, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, mentions of dealing with homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28281774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countingto15/pseuds/countingto15
Summary: Two strangers, two reasons, one diner, and one car.Jupiter and Saturn conjoin, and so do their lives…and their bodies.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Series: if we spot it [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071701
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46





	down highways to eden (like my body’s the apple you’re eatin’)

**Author's Note:**

> A possible continuation of “if we spot it.” You decide.
> 
> The smut can be enjoyed on its own but will probably be even better as part of the whole.
> 
> Title from STUD by Troye

The doors were already unlocked as Henry closed them, but he pressed the unlock button once again for Alex’s peace of mind, flashed him his key, and tossed it into the center console.

The temperature inside was still comfortable, and he pulled Alex into the backseat, who was quickly in Henry’s lap, on top of him, knees on the seat, leaning down to embrace his lips in another desperate, hungry kiss. He brought his hand to the back of Henry’s head as their lips slid open against each other, and dear lord everything about this boy was so, so warm. 

He bit Henry’s bottom lip gently, and pulled, and Henry felt himself grow harder. 

They pulled apart, catching their breath, and both laughed.

“Wait a minute,” Henry said.

“Sure.” Alex removed himself from him, and Henry leaned over to the front passenger seat, reaching around for—there it was, a box of breath mints. He popped one in his mouth and moved it around, trying to finish it as fast as he could as he stared at a faint spot on the car’s interior. He heard the shuffling sound of Alex shedding his jacket on the floor of the backseat. So. They were doing this. 

“Hey, are you…” Alex leaned over and squinted, then smiled. “Oh, mints. Here, can I have one?”

Henry laughed, caught in the act, but no longer feeling embarrassed at all.

“Go ahead.” He held the tin out to Alex, and as Alex took one, Henry did his best to lie down across the three seats, looking Alex in the eye and sucking with a little more oomph than is absolutely necessary to ingest a simple mint.

He heard Alex bite his, then widen his eyes. “Tiny, but strong.”

Henry laughed. “Yeah, they’re really strong. Come here.” He wrapped his arms around Alex, relishing the feeling of the skin of Alex’s arms, pushing the sleeve of Alex’s t-shirt down a little and exposing his shoulder. Alex seemed into it. 

Alex bent down, and they kissed hard again, Henry tasting his tongue as it brushed his own mouth, not minding the explosion of mint.

He held onto Alex’s face with both hands, and his hair was exceptionally soft. He smelled a little like the outdoors, which wasn’t the _most_ pleasant, but it was mixed with something good and musky, like a cologne, and his hair smelled like nice shampoo.

Henry pulled away for just a moment to shed his jacket and drop it, which Alex took as his cue to pull off his own shirt, and Henry felt his mouth drop open involuntarily. 

He placed his hand on Alex’s chest and followed the sparse hair there to the concentration of it that led down between his hips.

It wasn’t that Alex was buff necessarily, no, just... _gorgeous._ His dark brown skin was illuminated by the neon red light of the diner sign, and he looked positively delicious. 

“Do you, uh,” Alex began softly. “Have a condom?” 

Henry did indeed have a condom, a few, in fact, and as he retrieved one he also took his balled up blanket and spread it out over the backseat, just in case. He pulled a little tube of lube out of his tote, and placed it in the cup holder near his head. He carried it around for solo purposes, but he couldn’t deny he’d had a passing fantasy or two about finding some hot stranger on Pez’s campus to hook up with. He was hooking up with a hot stranger, now, but this was definitely _not_ Pez’s campus. Alex seemed surprised, in a good way.

“Lots of tiny things, you got.”

“Hope you change your mind about that soon,” Henry replied, taking Alex’s hand and bringing it over to his crotch. Alex laughed incredulously but recovered quickly to grope at him for a moment and elicit a small groan from Henry, along with a sharp burst of arousal. 

Alex brought his fingers to the seam of Henry’s top and kissed his temple, then whispered, “Can I take this off?” and Henry nodded eagerly. He felt Alex’s lips turn upward against his ear, and Alex slid down, starting to push Henry’s top off little by little, kissing up his abdomen as he did so, and Henry yielded himself to the whimpers that escaped him.

It was a sensuous blur of skin and limbs and the taste of skin before Alex’s jeans sat bunched at his ankles, Henry’s own trousers discarded on the floor. Alex in nothing but his boxers and a silver chain hanging from his neck, a dog tag at the end, was a picture Henry never wanted to forget.

Alex placed his hands on the waistband of Henry’s pants, asking again for permission, which Henry granted dizzily. And once Henry laid there, fully exposed, Alex said, “I changed my mind.”

“What?” Henry asked, stilling the hand he had snaking up Alex’s back, heart dropping. 

“About the tiny things,” Alex continued.

“Oh,” Henry felt his face heat up.

And then he placed his hands on Alex's boxers, wondering if perhaps he should ask, too, when Alex held the outsides of Henry’s hands and helped him remove them. 

The thick curls… Henry wanted to bury his face in them.

He caught the edge of the condom wrapper between his teeth, tore it open, and pulled it over Alex’s length. He was delighted to see Alex already hard, and followed his earlier urge to bury his face in those curls, switching their positions first. 

His head bumped against the roof of the car, and they both laughed, this move not turning out nearly as swift as it did when Henry did it in bed. 

Alex reached up for Henry’s head. “You okay?” he asked.

“Just fine,” he said, kissing Alex’s lips, then dragging his mouth much lower.

Some boys were rendered speechless by Henry’s blowjobs, but more words tumbled out of Alex’s lips than at any point in their conversation tonight, as Henry’s tongue slid down his cock.

A bit of praise, something unintelligible, a disarmingly sexy curse. Henry drank it all up. And as he did, he came to a realization. If he really was never going to see this boy again, he wanted everything. He wanted to know how Alex felt inside of him.

He pulled his lips off, and swiped his hand across them.

“I…” Henry began. “Would you like to.” He stroked Alex’s hip, finding the words. Alex just nodded fervently.

“Okay,” Henry said. “Okay, so I’ll—”

“Either way,” Alex breathed out, grabbing the back of Henry’s head and pulling him in for a kiss. “Whatever you want.”

Henry couldn’t have predicted the sensation those words would stir up deep in his gut.

Henry took a moment to readjust them both, and, back against the door, squeezed lube onto his index finger, admittedly making a bit of a show of it. He started to work himself open, slowly. He let his head fall back, let himself get lost in it, undeniably turned on by the idea of Alex simply...watching him. 

Alex didn’t restrict himself to just watching though, he quickly leaned over Henry, dropped soft kisses across the insides of his thighs, near his knees, his hipbone.

Henry readied and pushed in another finger, his mouth dropping open in a soft moan, and opened his eyes to see Alex watching him intently. He muttered something, but all Henry could clearly make out was _beautiful_. He moaned again, and Alex’s lips started to make their way across Henry’s neck, finding spots to suck on. Henry couldn’t wait much longer. 

He leaned over and scrambled in the front seat for a baby wipe, cleaning his fingers off and discarding it hastily, hoping it landed in his plastic trash bag.

He helped lube up Alex’s cock, watching Alex make gorgeous noises as Henry applied more pressure than a lube application could ever really require.

Henry found himself turned over, and Alex asked, “Ready?”

“ _Yes._ ” 

Alex braced himself against the seat with one arm, held onto Henry with the other, and Alex pushed in. Alex pushed in, and it was perfect.

“Can I move?” Alex asked, in a tone that made Henry want to _beg_ him to. So he did.

Henry cried out when Alex pulled partly out and pushed in again, not because it hurt, but because it was good, because he was invigorated, because he could. Laying here, naked in his car with a boy he didn’t know… What a move to make, how hilarious, how _caustic_ of him, to be doing this as he fled his family’s reaction to him being gay. He could cry out, moan, whine out here at the feeling of another boy, stiff and hot inside him, and he wasn’t going to be stopped.

“Is that too rough?” Alex asked.

“No, it’s perfect. You’re perfect.” 

He looked over at Alex and they pulled each other into a quick, messy kiss before continuing.

Alex started to cause a bit of a ruckus himself; it started with a sharp sigh and escalated to a deep groan that left Henry achingly hard, pressed against the blanket beneath him, and feeling so dangerously close, as Alex carried on with a continuous rhythm. Henry gripped the blanket with his fingers, bunched it up a bit, and Alex reached for his hand, laced their fingers together. He was wearing a silver band on his middle finger that Henry somehow hadn’t noticed until now, and that made it all inexplicably hotter. He heard before seeing that rain had begun to patter against the car windows.

“ _Baby_.”

_Baby?_

Henry gasped, and came against the blanket.

He thought momentarily of the spot it would leave; Pez would get a kick out of it if he saw it when Henry inevitably washed the blanket in the machines at his building.

Alex picked up his pace, kissing indiscriminately the area of Henry’s neck behind his ear, until he pressed his mouth against Henry’s shoulder, moaning, stilling inside him. 

Afterwards, as Alex sat wrapped in the blanket, the car slowly heating as Henry had turned it on when the rain started to cool the air even further, Alex spoke. 

“Thank you, Henry.” 

Henry was speechless. He leaned over, crinkling the bag in Alex’s lap that was full of Henry’s passenger-seat candy stash, the one he offered Alex after a while of being silently pressed up against each other, catching their breath, which Alex had accepted with a sweet and boyish grin.

And then he kissed Alex, hard, hoping desperately that maybe that could express all he wished he could put into words.

**Author's Note:**

> p.s. don’t get into strangers’ cars <3


End file.
